The game of strip poker. WARNING: EXPLICIT
WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU FIND NUDITY TO BE INAPPROPRIATE OR TOO EXPLICIT, AVOID THIS PAGE! IF YOU FIND MINOR SWEARS INAPPROPRIATE, AVOID THIS PAGE! THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! "Night, Clover." said Marty, as Clover quickly fell asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief, opened a secret trapdoor, and walked down the stairs into a room with a table, a tiffany chandelier, and a low ceiling. Allan came out of some part of a dark area, "Is Clover asleep?" he asked. "Like a dead person." Marty replied. "Good." Allan said, taking a seat at the table. He held a deck of cards in his hand. A girl with long black hair and pale skin appeared from the darkness, making Marty and Allan jump. "Who the hell are you?" asked Allan, almost scared to death by the thin girl. She then spoke in a familiar British accent, "Recognize this accent?" They realized it was Trishna, "God damn it Trish, don't sneak up on us like that!" said Marty, "Hey, what happened to you? You look a lot different than usual..." said Allan, confused. "Okay. The reason I look like this is, I dye my hair brownish-red, my shirt had extra fluff, and I used skin dye." replied Trishna, in a cold voice. Akari appeared behind her and spoke, "So we gonna play a round of poker again?" Marty then replied, "Strip poker. That's why I had Clover sent to bed this time. Trishna, are you sure you wanna stick around?" "Why not? I've seen my sisters do this all the time, so why can't I join the fun? I'm 17." said Trishna in response to Marty. "O....kay...." said Allan, gesturing Akari and Trishna to sit down, which they do. Allan draws the cards, and the game starts. After a while, Marty loses a piece. "WHY DO I ALWAYS SUCK?!" He yelled, taking off his vest. Little did they know that Scooter was hiding in the darkness, laughing to herself. After about 15 minutes, Allan loses a piece. "First time I've ever lost a piece..." he whispered to himself, taking off his jacket. They continue, and after 5 minutes, Marty loses a piece. He takes off his shirt, revealing he had on an undershirt. "I came prepared this time!" Scooter almost didn't manage to hold back a laugh. About three hours later, Marty and Allan were at the final straw. Trishna and Akari were still fully clothed. Marty lost the piece, and lost the game. "God damn it Allan! At least now you'll never stand a chance at Akari or Trishna. They're still fully clothed! I'm going to bed, g'night all!" said Marty, putting his clothes back on. Another hour later, Akari was down to her shirt and pants. She lost a piece, and took off her shirt. "Why did I let you talk me into this..." she said, as Trishna loses a piece and takes off her pants. Allan lost a piece, and thus lost the game. He sighed, "Why is it always women..." and put his clothes back on. He disappeared into the darkness, as Trishna lost another piece. She takes off her shirt, leaving her with her undergarments. Akari loses her last piece, and lost the game. She puts her clothes back on, as does Trishna. "You may have won this round, Britain.... but next time, I'' will be triumphant..." said Akari, in a voice that startled Trishna. Both disappear into the darkness. 'End. ''' Category:Stories written by G Category:Browse Category:NSFW stories